One hell of a surprise
by MuppyPuppy
Summary: Kyoya has a surprise that changes everything for the host club. What’s this surprise, and who is that girl who just kissed Hunny on the cheek, read and find out. Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome? KyoyaTamaki title may change.
1. Chapter 1

Summery-Kyoya has a surprise that changes everything for the host club. What's this surprise, and who is that girl who just kissed Hunny on the cheek, read and find out. Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/?. Hosts/? Kyoya/ Tamaki Warning Yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kyoya Ohtori walked down the halls of Ouran High school. Today he was expecting someone at the Host Club.

No one else new of the special guest except him and Tamaki Suou, the Host Club's President or other wise know as King or father. He himself was the vise president or also known as mother. There were seven members in total, and soon to be eight. But only he and 'Mother' knew about the eighth person.

Turning a corner and walking to the end of the hall, he came to a door. Behind this door was the third Music room, where the Host club was placed.

Once through the door he walked over and sat in his normal chair, than began to type away on his laptop. It was currently three twenty one, and at three thirty was the expected time of arrival for special guest.

The others in the Host Club were currently doing their jobs, causing women to sigh, giggle, squeal, and of course faint. This of course brought in money that would be used towards the school and, other things like food, china, and other things needed for the women that came through the doors of their club.

Amongst the Hosts there were in total six men and one woman. The eldest of the group were Takashi Morinozuka(Mori), and Mitsukuni Haninozuka(Hunny), both cousins, and currently third years in class A. Another two were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, or other wise known as the Hitachiin twins, who are both first years in class A. Then there was Haruhi Fujioka, the only female member who pretended to be a boy so she could pay back her debt by working for the host club; she's also in the same class as the Hitachiin twins. Then there is Kyoya Ohtori(father) and Tamaki Suou(mother) both Second years in class A, they are currently dating.

These are the members of Ouran High Schools Host Club.

So now that you know, who is who lets begin the story!

Kyoya watched as Hunny ate more and more cake, while Mori just sat there watching. He then turned his calculating eyes towards the Hitachiin twins who were currently doing their 'Brotherly Love' routine. After that he looked towards Haruhi who acted as she always did when she was with guests. After that he turned to Tamaki who was making the girls sigh and giggle. Oh only if they knew that today their would be a special surprise. That would leave every girl in the host club at the moment squeal to their hearts content. Because today **she** was coming, and because she was coming it would also mean's that **He **would come to. Oh if they only knew the truth.

The time was now Three twenty seven and in three minutes he would see the one person who could make him smile, even his Boyfriend Tamaki couldn't make him smile like **She **could, and that's because she was the only one in the world besides Tamaki, who truly ever understood him, and that's because she was none other than his own little sister.

There was a knock at the door, and Kyoya looked towards Tamaki, it was finally time to see her again. She had been living with his aunt for the past two years, since they were14; Hikaru and Kaoru weren't the only pair of twins he knew, because he himself was a twin. And now they would finally see each other again. He was nervous, oh so very nervous, but only one noticed this and luckily it was Tamaki.

Kyoya stood before anyone else could and walked over to the door. He reached for the handle and twisted it, and as soon as the door opened, he was attacked, and brought into a hug; he could clearly hear the word "Brother" leave the girls mouth. He could also hear the clear gasps coming from behind them.

Kyoya returned the hug, but then let her go. Looking down he noticed how much she had changed. Her midnight black hair reached to her lower back, she was now 5,5 and that was two inches smaller than him. She had matured and filled out in the right places and her once innocent dark Blue eyes had changed to that of a stormy blue full of wisdom. She was wearing a white skirt that reached to a area just above her knees, a little longer than her old uniform but not too much, just a bit and it showed her built toned legs that looked better than most girls. Next was her shirt, it was a black long sleeved v-shaped shirt, the v ended two inches above her breasts, so it showed only a bit of white skin. She wore a pair of black vans, and a chain around her neck with a pink jewel or marble that complemented the outfit.

The girl than looked at her brother, he was now about 5,7 with short midnight black hair, that was a bit long but not so much just near his eyes, he wore the normal uniform for Ouran high school, he's blue black eyes looked almost cold through the glasses he was wearing, but they also looked very warming to her, he also looked mischievous and clearly stated that no one should ever mess with him. He looked more built than before, and he looked completely satisfied, instead of the sad, disappointed look he used to wear all the time.

"Hello Kagome, I hope your trip here was enjoyable and not to uncomfortable" Came a voice she knew all to well. Looking over her brother's shoulder, she stared into the blue eyes that belonged to Tamaki Suou.

He was an inch shorter than her brother, about 5,6. His Blond hair was long, to about his ears and neck. He wore the same uniform as her brother, and his dull sad eyes had changed to bright shining blue orbs full of joy as he looked at her and Kyoya, she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"It's very good to see you as well Tamaki, you better have taken good care of my brother while I was away." She said.

A small blush barely noticeable stained their faces, but he replied.

"I took very good care of him, just as I had promised"

She nodded and smiled before turning around and grabbing someone's hand pulling them into the room. More gasps were heard as a young boy who looked around fourteen stumbled through he door. His short black hair fell over his eyes as he strained his posture. Looking up he smiled at Kyoya.

"Well I guess I can leave now, my cousin Kyoya, Bye Tamaki, By Kags" He said before hugging her and leaving.

Kagome pouted and mumbled something, before she noticed all the people who were in the room. Blushing a bit she turned to her brother.

"So who are all these people?" She asked.

Having completely forgot they were still in the host club during hours they turned to everyone and said sorry.

All the other hosts came over to them wondering what was going on, but as soon as Hunny saw Kagome he ran over to her.

"Gome" He said. Over repeatedly before Kagome bent down opened her arms and hugged Hunny.

"Why hello Hunny, how have you been?" She asked before kissing his cheek. Causing the older boy to blush, smile, and drag her to a couch that Mori was currently sitting on before handing her Bun Bun.

"I've been great, and so has Bun Bun." Kagome smiled at him.

"Well thank you for taking such good care of him for me." She said. This of course caught a lot of attention.

"What do you mean take care of him for you?" One of the girls who were sitting across from them asked.

"Well you see, Bun Bun belongs to me, and before I moved away I asked Hunny to take good care of him for me, so that he didn't get lonely while I was gone" Kagome answered while hugging Bun Bun to her chest.

"But I'd much rather Hunny keep him, so that he doesn't get those horrible nightmares. I remember I used to have to sleep next to him when we were little, just so he could sleep at night, but then I had to move, so I gave him my bunny from when I was younger, that way he could have sweet dreams, and I didn't have to be around."

The others nodded.

"Not only that I sort of gave him a sweet tooth" She grinned at their shocked faces.

Walking over to them Kyoya sat down next to Kagome, while Tamaki sat next to Kyoya.

"So who are they?" She asked while pointing to the twins, and Haruhi.

The boys looked at the others.

"Those are the other host club members as well as our friends" Stated Kyoya while adjusting his glasses.

Kagome nodded.

"So who are you?" asked Haruhi politely.

Kagome smiled.

"I'll tell you if you tell me first." She replied.

"Ok than, well I'm Haruhi Fujioka," the boy with brown hair replied

"And were Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, or also know as the Hitachiin Twins" Stated the two identical twins with orange hair.

Kagome smiled and stood up before pulling Kyoya up with her.

"Well you know Kyoya Ohtori, and I'm Kagome Ohtori," And together they said, "Were the Ohtori Twins."

That's when the orange haired twins started laughing and said that was a good joke.

Both Kyoya and Kagome looked serious and about to kill. This was no joke they were serious when they had said that. So when someone thought it was a joke. Well the anger the two had alone was scary, but together it was mortifying. That's why Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki made sure to hide all the girl to a safe place, where they wouldn't see what was about to happen. Then the three walked back in and sat on the couch, pulling Haruhi along with them.

Slowly they counted in their heads.

"3"

Kagome and Kyoya pulled up their sleeves. They then looked at each other and nodded before reading their attack.

Haruhi gulped as she saw their eyes. The others smirk at what was to come.

"2"

Pulling out a can of permanent hair spray and a permanent marker, they readied them selves.

"1"

That was when all hell broke loose. That day Hikaru and Kaoru learned to never make both Kagome and Kyoya mad at the same time. Other wise they would face the consequences.

End chapter

* * *

**A/N**

**Well this a new idea I had, but don't expect an update just yet, maybe in the next to weeks, this was just something to get rid of some nerves I had. And hurray ten stories are now being worked on. The next one that should be updated is A little bit of Magic. sorry for any mistakes.  
**

**Please review.**

**Loves,**

**MuppyPuppy**

* * *

´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ´¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Summery-Kyoya has a surprise that changes everything for the host club. What's this surprise, and who is that girl who just kissed Hunny on the cheek, read and find out. Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/? Hosts/? Kyoya/ Tamaki Warning Yaoi.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Kyoya and Kagome stood proudly over their prey. It had only taken a half an hour for them to complete revenge. Oh and what a sweet revenge it was, because as soon as the guests returned, giggles and laughter filled the room. 

The Hitachiin twins had been tied to chairs, and each had been dressed in a frilly tight puke green dress, their make up had been done in such a way that it made them look like chaotic clowns. Hikaru's hair had been permanently sprayed into a rainbow of colors, while Kaoru's had been sprayed a Neon Orange. They both had high heels, and silver hoop earrings, which would lead to most people thinking their cross-dressing male stripers.

The laughter soon died down and Kagome brought out a camera out of nowhere. How the Ohtori's seemed to make stuff appear out of know where was a mystery that intrigued most, and caused one too many embarrassing scenes.

After she had taken enough pictures, they untied the Hitachiin twins. Who after being freed from the chair, took off running to the nearest exit, where they would try and fail to remove most of the damage that was brought upon their pride at home.

The fun and introductions lasted for another hour before the club was closed and everyone left for home, where they planned to visit their families and get a well-earned nights rest before the chaos at Ouran High School started.

But not just any type of chaos, this was a chaos that could only be created by the most annoying women on the planet earth.

* * *

The White Lily Group of St. Lobelia's Girls' Academy, otherwise known as the _Zuka Club _walked down the halls of Ouran High school, where once again they had decided to try and take Haruhi Fujioka back with them to St. Lobelia's Girls' Academy, The key word here is _Try._

The leading body composed of third-year student Benio Amakusa, second-year student Chizuru Maihara and first-year student Hinako Tsuwabuki, walked strait to the doors of the third music room and opened them.

Since the Host club was closed today, a simple request by Kagome. All the girls that were usually there, were now gone until the following day when the club would be reopened.

So there would be no need to hide Haruhi's secret today while behind the closed doors.

When the Zuka Club members entered the room, everything stilled and Tamaki began to get angry. Benio ignored him and went strait to Haruhi, who was currently talking with Hunny about his different memories of Kagome, so that she could try to get a better idea on what type of person she was, though Haruhi already had a pretty good idea.

This conversation however was stopped when Haruhi was picked up and twirled around by Benio. It was obvious that Haruhi was not very happy. That's when Kagome stepped in and took Haruhi away from the evil clutches of the Zuko club president and had set her back down next to Hunny, much to her comfort.

Kagome then turned back to the three women, before her.

"As you can see the Host club is closed today, so will you please leave" She asked nicely.

Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako looked Kagome over.

The first thing that caught their eye was the beautiful long black hair that fell around her as if it were dancing. The next thing was the beautiful blue eyes that looked at them with what could be described as authority; it was the same thing they had seen in Kyoya's eyes every time they looked at him. An elegant white summer dress matched her every curve, as though it was a second skin that was made just for her alone. The group of three girls turned their interest away from taking Haruhi away and now had set a new goal.

They wanted the young woman before them. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny.

"Ah fair angel what evil has brought you to such a place as this retched Host club." Said Benio dramatically. The other girls mimicked her.

Kagome didn't answer. Instead she walked over to her angry twin and touched his shoulder to calm him down.

"Kyoya it's ok, now breath in, and out" Kagome said

This didn't go unnoticed by the Zuko club.

It didn't take long for the three girls to grab Kagome and try to whisk her away, so that they may try to get her to transfer schools, and get her to became theirs. Yet again the key word here is _**Try.**_

* * *

**A/n **

**I know it sucked and didn't make sence but I'm still getting used to writing, at least I got better. Also I realized something important about my story, though I'm not going to tell you that as of right now. Anyways I had a request for the pairing, and I'm going to let you vote.**

**Kagome/ Mori (author fav)**

**Kagome/ Hunny (author fav)(requested)**

**Kagome/ Hikaru **

**Kagome/ Kaoru**

**Kagome/ Sesshomaru (author fav)**

**Kagome/ other**

**&**

**Haruhi/ ****Kaoru**

**Haruhi/ Hikaru**

**Haruhi/ Shippo**

**Haruhi/ Inuyasha**

**Haruhi/ Souta**

**Haruhi/ other**

**Final pairings (others will come later) **

**Kyoya/Tamaki**

**Sango/Miroku**

**Please review, and I'll update when I can, or maybe when I get around to writing the next chappie, I do have ten stories to write for .**

**Loves,**

**MuppyPuppy**

(¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥**  
**

* * *

_**The heart I use to create my stories, is the same heart I share with my reviewers who give me the hope and **_**_inspiration_**_** to continue writing. I thank you.**_

** ´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´´´¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶´´¶¶¶¶¶  
¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶ ´¶¶¶¶¶  
´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶  
´´´´´´´´´´´¶¶¶¶**_**  
**_

**   
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery-Kyoya has a surprise that changes everything for the host club. What's this surprise, and who is that girl who just kissed Hunny on the cheek, read and find out. Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/? Hosts/? Kyoya/ Tamaki Warning Yaoi.**

* * *

ღ**Chapter 3**ღ

Kagome was struggling to get free she didn't like to be handled in anyway unless it was necessary, at this time it truly was not, and this made Kagome try harder to get away, her breathing becoming labored. Until she remembered the other people, who were also known as the Host club, were also in the room.

Kagome quickly looked at her brother and friends, before looking at the tallest of the group and called out his name.

"Mori Help!"

A few seconds later Kagome was lifted up by Mori and was safe to say she was out of the reaches of the _Zuko_ _Club_, finally she could breathe again.

"Thank you Mori it was becoming hard to breathe" Kagome said with a beautiful smile. Mori nodded his head and walked over to the other members of the club and set Kagome down next to Kyoya. Who immediately pushed her behind him and Tamaki.

Kyoya glared at the Zuko club and stated coldly:

"Stay away from Kagome or else!"

Benio glared right back, not in the least afraid of the male Ohtori.

"Why should we Jealous that we like your little girlfriend?" Benio smirked at her comment.

The Hitachiin twins, Hunny, Tamaki, and Haruhi burst out laughing. (Mori doesn't really burst out laughing; he made a face that said he was laughing at them). Kyoya and Kagome were to shocked to laugh.

"Your joking right" Kyoya and Kagome said at the same time.

"Why would I joke?" Benio asked.

Kagome and Kyoya looked at each other before looking back at Benio.

"That would be just wrong if they dated" Haruhi stated while still giggling.

"And what would be so wrong about that, it's not as if their related in any way?" asked second-year student Chizuru Maihara

"Actually they are related." Said Tamaki

"In what way?" asked first-year student Hinako Tsuwabuki

"Were twins!" Stated Kagome And Kyoya

At that moment all three members of the Zuko club Blushed, looked at each other and ran away, finally leaving the members of the Host Club and Kagome alone in peace.

"So what other interesting things and surprises will happen today?" Asked Kagome. Not really talking to anyone in particular.

A few moments later another person entered the Host Club.

Before any one could do a thing that person spotted Kagome, quickly grabbed her and disappeared.

The only thing left behind was…

* * *

**A/n **

**I know it sucked and didn't make sense and it was short! I'm sorry for not updating; I was in a car accident. I went to the doctor and found out I have a Sprained Neck and back, my sternum and ribs are bruised and that's why it hurts to write. But do not fear I will continue to write when I can, I even have a couple of paragraphs written down for Twins Curse and No name for Story, Which still needs a name. I also added a new story still deciding whether or not I should make it a crossover or not. It's called I'm A Witch; the name may change later though. Also I deleted two of my stories. Nevaeh, and DARKNESS IN MY HEART CONTINUED! That's about it.**

**Please review, and I'll update when I can, or maybe when I get around to writing the next chappie, I do have nine stories to write for.**

**Loves,**

ღ**MuppyPuppy**ღ


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Summery-Kyoya has a surprise that changes everything for the host club. What's this surprise, and who is that girl who just kissed Hunny on the cheek, read and find out. Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/? Hosts/? Kyoya/ Tamaki Warning Yaoi.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The only thing left behind was _Kagome's tiny white shoe._

…

…

…

Somewhere else in the school Kagome sat happily on a couch talking with her supposed Kidnapper.

"Ok so why are we doing this again?" Kagome asked as she looked at her old friend.

"Because it's been a very long time since I've seen you and I wanted to play a little game with the host club. So tell me what's been happening in your life since the wish?" the person asked.

"Not much it's only been two months" Kagome replied while she played with the person's hair.

"Kagome why do you always mess with my hair?" The person whined.

Kagome smiled "Because it's shiny and soft, and it's really fun to mess with you brother!" Kagome replied.

The three other people in the room laughed.

"Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Complained the demon sitting next to her.

"Oh shut up Koga it's not that bad" Said Ayame as she came over and sat next to her mate and sister.

"Oh yeah, then you let her play with your hair, and see how it feels!" Koga grumbled while softly glaring at his mate. The glare only set of two sets of giggles from the girls.

"Koga you do understand that Kagome use to play with my hair all the time when we were traveling." Ayame said with laughter clearly shining in her eyes as she looked at him.

Koga mumbled about that being different because she was a female.

"I believe you act more like a female than I do sometimes." Ayame said laughing at his half heated glare.

"Say it again I dare you." Koga threatened.

"You

Act

Like

A

Girl"

That's all it took before Koga pounced and tackled her to the floor rolling around play fighting and biting, but then they suddenly stopped and look towards the door to the right of them before looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked at the doors before laughing softly and shouting out,

"You can come in I know your there"

There was a couple of squeaks on the other side of the door before they burst open and in rolled ……..

…

…

…

(With the Host club)

The entire host club looked towards the spot where a small white shoe lay innocently on the floor.

While were waiting for the others to register what just happened lets get back to what is happening with Kagome!

…

…

…

On the floor in front of them laid a man dressed in a long dark cape, while two others who looked to be servants were standing right behind him.

Koga, Ayame, Kagome, and Ginta blinked, before Kagome stood and walked over to the dark figure the still laid on the floor before them.

Bending down Kagome reached her hand out to touch the figure when she noticed a small hand puppet in the shape of a cat that lay a few feet away.

Ignoring the man for a few moments she stood and walked over to the puppet and picked it up.

The man who lay on the floor looked up when he heard a small laughter.

Looking towards the source, just as all the others present, he watched as a girl with long black-blue hair in an elegant summer dress, with one white shoe, HUGGED his Belzenev doll.

"It's so Kawaii, I want one" Kagome said while she turned back towards the others, only to notice the man in the dark cape sitting up. Smiling at him she walked over to him and handed him Belzenev.

"Is this yours?" she asked

And Nekozawa nodded his head.

Tilting her head cutely to the side Kagome asked,

"Do you have anymore?"

The Servants who stood just outside the door gapped at the woman.

"You receive one and a black cloak when you join the Dark Magic club" Koga answered.

Kagome smiled and looked at the man in front of her.

"Your Umehito Nekozawa correct, well may I join your club, I know many things about magic both pure and dark?" Kagome asked

Nekozawa's eyes widened, no one had ever wanted to join his club before so he smiled and nodded, pulling out a black cape and a Belzenev doll from out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the club, May I ask your name?" Nekozawa asked.

Kagome smiled and answered.

"I'm Kagome Ootori"

Nekozawa's eyes widened again before smiling, a huge crash was the heard a next door which also happened to be the third music room, which was also the Host club in which she had suddenly disappeared from.

"Well I better go see what happened, I'll see you guys later bye" And then Kagome ran out of the room towards the host club.

…

…

…

(5 minutes earlier)

After it final registered in the heads of the host club, that one Kagome Ootori had gone missing, and that the only clue left was a simple white shoe, hell once again broke loose inside the Host Club Tamaki was panicking, Kyoya and Takashi, and Hunny looked pissed, and the twins and Haruhi were confused.

After a few minutes of standing around doing nothing, Hunny snapped and threw a couch at the wall, causing a loud crashing sound.

Everyone who was still sane (A.K.A – Haruhi, The Hitachiin twins, and Tamaki) backed away slowly form the angry blond.

Then the door opened and in walked Kagome. The killer intent in the room diminished, before she was surrounded in a hug by Hunny, who was crying, while saying something about not wanting 'Gome' to disappear, leaving her shoe, and some other stuff.

All the while Kagome smiled.

"I guess I should tell you what happened"

From the glare she received from her brother Kagome knew Koga was in for some pain later. But she just smiled while inside her head she thought.

'MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

End chapter

* * *

**A/N PART 1  
**

**HI EVERYONE **

**Sorry for the long absence, afraid it will also take longer for me to get everything out too, my mom has had three heart attacks and I'm trying to keep her calm. Its currently 3:07 am where I live and I got this out like I promised though I'm not sure about the other stories, they might be out sooner or later lets hope within the next two weeks. **

**I'm still not too sure about pairings but lets say that you have two more chances to vote, cause after the next chapter I'm going to stop voting and FINALLY choose a pairing, it's between four people right now, Hunny, Takashi, Nekozawa, and last but not least everyone's fav, Fluffy A.K.A Sesshomaru . **

**A/N PART 2 -NEW STORY **

**AS A START TO THE NEW YEAR I HAVE BEGUN RIGHTING A NEW STORY THOUGH I'M SORRY I HAVE YET TO UPDATE ANY OTHER OF MY STORIES, I WILL BE UPDATING AT LEAST TWO MORE BY THE END OF THE MONTH IF I CAN, THOUGH THERE A COUPLE I'M IN THE PROCESS OF REWRITING, SUCH AS THE LATEST CHAPTERS IN THE STORIES BELOW, AS FOR MY NEW STORY READ THE BELOW AS WELL, AND THIS STORY WILL BE LIKE SOMETHING I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN BEFORE YOU GET TO CHOOSE.  
**

**TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD CROSSOVER THIS STORY WITH I WILL BE DOING MANY DIFFRENT SERIES!  
**

**EITHER VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE OR SEND ME A MESSAGE THROUGH PM OR REVIEW IF YOU THINK OF ANOTHER ANIME!**

**PICK THE PAIRINGS**

**IT WILL BE A KAGOME HAREM THE FIRST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.**

**AND AS FOLLOWS ARE THE INFORMATION ON THE STORY!**

**(GO TO PROFILE AND CLICK THE LINK TO READ)**

* * *

Title - Power of the Elements 

Summery - The final battle had ended, taking with it Kagome's love, and in turn giving Kagome the strongest power and Immortality. Now set on a new course Kagome's destiny has changed once again. UR CHOICE OF X-OVER VOTE NOW Rating may change later.

Kagome sets out on a journey to find her new love, only to find out she has tat least one or two or more loves in every world. And that she is to be sent out to search for all of her soul mates within 20 worlds. As we go along she will find love in good and bad, stange and normal, and she will have many babies along the way while passing gifts to others who she deems worthy.

* * *

**below you will find out which stories are being rewritten and which are being updated and when!**

* * *

**(WONT BE UPDATED FOR A COUPLE MONTHS)****  
**

TWINS CURSE (Chatpters 17-18 being rewritten)

**(WILL BE UPDATED THIS MONTH)****  
**

A LITTLE BIT OF MAGIC

**ONE HELL OF A SURPRISE (HAS BEEN UPDATED)**

POWER OF THE ELEMENTS

**(UPDATE NEXT MONTH) **

I'M A WITCH

**(UPDATED UNKNOWN)**

BLOODY VAMPIRES (Most of story being rewritten)

**(UPDATE SOON)**

IS THERE SUCH A THING AS A HAPPY ENDING

DREAMS CAN COME TRUE

**(DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR GRABS)**

NO NAME FOR STORY

* * *

Well thats all for now.

Loves,  
**_MuppyPuppy _**

* * *

****** (¯v´¯)  
.¸.´  
¸.•´¸.•¨) ¸.•¨) )  
(¸.•´ (¸.•´ ♣**


	5. CHAPTER 5 STORY UPDATE

**Summery-**Kyoya has a surprise that changes everything for the host club. What's this surprise, and who is that girl who just kissed Hunny on the cheek, read and find out. Ouran High School Host Club and Inuyasha Crossover. Kagome/? Hosts/? Kyoya/ Tamaki Warning Yaoi.

* * *

**-Short story-**

Once upon a time there was a writer who was really busy with so much work she barely ever got to write. When she finally got time to write she had decided that some of her stories had to be sacrificed in order for others to be completed. So here she is on her knees bowing for forgiveness, but because she really wished to please her fans, she has now got down to business._

* * *

_

**Last Time  
**

"_I guess I should tell you what happened"_

_From the glare she received from her brother Kagome knew Koga was in for some pain later. But she just smiled while inside her head she thought._

'_MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'

* * *

_

**Now**

"Well it turns out a few of my really good friends go to Ouran. One of them is named Koga, he was just passing by when he noticed me, and because he was SOOOOO excited to see me, he just sort of grabbed me **-Insert Hunny Killing Intent here- **and took me to see some of my other friends He's actually in the clubroom next door. **-Evil gleam enters Kyoya's eyes -** I've known him for a long time so I'm kind of used to it." -**Insert Hunny Killing Intent here again- **

**-Suddenly Koga comes though the door- **

"Guys meet my friend Koga"

**-10 minutes later-**

She had hoped that the meeting between her brother, Honey, and Koga would have gone a bit differently. But this was so much better then she could have hoped for.

Koga who was currently sporting a black eye that just wouldn't heal, was now some how hanging upside down on top of the flag pole outside, he was drenched in female perfume that should be made illegal with how bad it smelled, really she could spell it 20 yards away and behind glass, bullet proof glass. He was hanging by his _furry _underwear _**(really something's never change, still FUR of all things, he's just waiting for someone to pants him) **_thought Kagome. And to top it all off his head was shaved **(those poor beautiful locks of brunette hair)** with a pair of underwear that were frilly, horrendously rainbow-y, and a couple other monstrous colors super glued to his head. Not to mention the feathers!

Really it took all she had NOT to laugh, poor Ayame she was probably dying in laughter while freaking out, WHILE just watching her mate hang there. When asked later why she let it happen she would respond "Koga is a grown man I can't protect him all the time or he won't learn… at least they didn't leave him up there naked, I would fear for those poor male virgin eyes of the school population, there just not ready to him in all his glory yet."

When Kagome heard what she said she would finally break into a hysterical laughter, mumbling something about "virgin boys" and "Koga" over and over again.

After it was all said in done, and Koga could finally show his face again, Kagome explained/introduced her friends to her family and their friends.

She also gave Kyoya a little wink to show more mischief needed to be achieved. And she gave both Hunny and Mori a peck on the cheek for defeating a wolf demon (not that they know that) leaving them wide-eyed when she walked away.

One smiling knowing he only liked her as a sister figure, the other blushing unknowing of the feelings he was beginning to have for her.

* * *

**I FINALLY UPDATED**

**Please review, and I'll update when I can, or maybe when I get around to writing the next chappie, I do have other stories to write for.**

**Love,**

**MuppyPuppy **


	6. Pick your Pairing and VOTE

**What's your vote?**

Kagome/ Mori? (author fav)

Kagome/ Hunny? (author fav)(requested)

Kagome/Hunny/Mori?

Kagome/ Hikaru?

Kagome/ Kaoru?

Kagome/ Sesshomaru? (author fav)

Kagome/ other? (your request here)

Haruhi/ Kaoru?

Haruhi/ Hikaru?

Haruhi/ Shippo?

Haruhi/ Inuyasha?

Haruhi/ Souta(older)?

Haruhi/ other? (your request here)

**Final pairings (others will come later) **

Kyoya/Tamaki

Sango/Miroku


End file.
